Todo De Mí y Todo De Tí
by chibi-seras
Summary: Shuichi se entera de que Yuki le es infiel, así que decide pagarle con la misma moneda.... ¿Podrán reconciliarse finalmente o será el fin de su relación? Songfic con la canción Every You And Every Me de Placebo...soy nueva, denele una oportunidad a mi fic


_"Estaba con él, si_, _ no te miento, nuestra relación esta débil, yo te siento distinto, tú también me estás engañando, será mejor que hablemos rápido"_

- Shuichi, estás en shock, te pasa algo - Ryuichi toma a Shuichi por la cintura mientras el aludido mira por la ventana del hotel.

- No., nada, Sakuma-San, perdóname

_"Sostenemos una relación desde que me enteré que cuando estoy de gira estás con Tohma, te sentís solitario, te entiendo pero también entiendo que ambos estamos rentándonos por pasión, cuando nos tenemos el uno_ al otro, _espiritualmente, me respetas yo también a vos y por sobre todo nos amamos... pero... _¿_será que ya no sentimos pasión por nosotros mismos_?_"_

Ryuichi: Shui, y si seguimos... - lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo

Shuichi: Deacuerdo

Ryuichi tiro contra la cama a Shuichi y comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente "_mi cuerpo... es solo tuyo Mi Yuki, aunque otro me tenga vos sos a quién amo" _caricias, toques, hasta el momento de la penetración, a veces el sabor que dejaba Ryuichi en Shuichi era delicioso... mientras más aumentaba el ritmo las ganas se notaban y los gemidos eran despedidos por las bocas de ambos como ráfagas furtivas

**"Sucker lover is heaven sent.**

**You pucker up, our passions spent.**

**My hearts a tart, your bodys rent.**

**My bodys broken, yours is spent."**

_"oh, mi Shuichi, yo sé con quién estás, me descubriste con Tohma, realmente me sorprendió que siguieras conmigo, ahora sé que estás con Ryuichi, sin embargo quiero hablar contigo para solucionar los problemas, desde que me encontraste, no hemos tenido sexo, todavía recuerdo nuestra última vez, tu cuerpo brillaba abajo mío y yo no pude resistirlo más y te dije "ai s_hiteru", no pude creerlo, pero_ ese momento lo disfrutaste como nunca, y ahora estoy tumbado acá esperando tu regreso del hotel para que hablemos como lo mereces, mientras espero, fumó y bebo una cerveza, quizás el tabaco y el alcohol me ayuden a digerir que no estoy contigo del todo"_

_**"Carve your name into my arm.**_

_**Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.**_

_**Cuz theres nothing else to do,**_

_**Every me and every you."**_

- mmh... Sakuma-San... más- _"me rendí al placer, no puedo evitarlo, me duele recordar esa escena, vos y Tohma, en la misma cama, gimiendo y besándose, y ahora me veo a mi... tengo ganas de rendirme a la vergüenza, me da tristeza porque yo mi hermoso Yuki, me veo aquí y siento el deseo de llorar, le estoy robando el corazón a alguien que me ama, no tengo perdón y le estoy rompiendo el corazón a quién más amo"_(le resbalan dos lágrimas)

**_"Sucker lover, a box I choose._**

_**No other box I choose to use.**_

_**Another love I would abuse,**_

_**No circumstances could excuse."**_

- ¡Yuki llegué a casa!- en una mezcla de cansancio y alegría por estar ahí contigo

- En dónde te metiste baka?!?! Sabes qué hora es?- parecés muy enojado

- No estaría en cualquier lado si mi koibito me fuera fiel!- no pude creer lo que dije, parece que vos tampoco porque me miraste envenenadamente

- Sin más recuerdo, las relaciones Tohma las dejé atrás, pero vos seguís con Ryuichi, me sorprende que me sigas mintiendo, porque lo haces, por qué Shuichi, te dije que te amaba, acaso no es suficiente, sino es así entonces qué es lo que necesitas?!?!- te encerraste en tu estudio, y escuche como golpeabas la pared para no golpearme a mí, me dolió mucho, pero juré que jamás iba a volver a lastimarte... _"lo siento Ryuichi, pero no quiero estar más contigo"_

_**"In the shape of things to come.**_

_**Too much poison come undone.**_

_**Cuz theres nothing else to do,**_

_**Every me and every you.**_

_**Every me and every you,**_

_**Every me... he"**_

- Shuichi... me usaste!- escuchaba a un quejoso Ryuichi que me trataba con violencia

y me empujaba a cada segundo más cerca a la puerta del cuarto del hotel.

- perdón, pero jamás te dije que era algo serio, vos me prometiste que ibas a estar feliz con la decisión que tomara y esto es lo que escojo- tu corazón me entendió, tu mente no

- vete... no me llames, cuando yo sepa que es el momento adecuado, te llamaré, adios- con un ademán violento lastimaste mi nariz al tumbar la puerta en mi cara, no me importaba, Yuki, me prometí volver contigo y lo estoy haciendo

**_"Sucker lover is known to swing._**

_**Prone to cling and waste these things.**_

_**Pucker up for heavens sake.**_

_**Theres never been so much at stake."**_

_"Shuichi, soy yo, voy a llegar tarde"_ tu mensaje dejó muy claro a dónde fuiste, sin embargo esa traición te la acepto, pero esta noche, te esperaré y te haré saber la verdad... yo siempre fui y seré tuyo.

_**"I serve my head up on a plate.**_

_**Its only comfort, calling late.**_

_**Cuz theres nothing else to do,**_

_**Every me and every you.**_

_**Every me and every you,**_

_**Every me...he**_

_**Every me and every you,**_

_**Every me...he"**_

- Detente por favor...- Tohma rogaba a lágrimas que Yuki lo dejará, estaba sobré él lo golpeaba y violaba, no era lo mismo de antes, en principio fue por placer, más adelante luego de que se supo lo de Ryuichi y Shuichi, Eiri no dejaba de violarlo y golpearlo fuertemente.

-Calláte- _"lamento hacerte esto, fuiste quién me cuido cuando era niño, ahora estoy lastimándote, todo por no herir a quién amo, me desquitó con alguien que me quiere, todo por no herirte a vos, Shuichi"_

- Basta Eiri-San- sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, más aún en el momento en que el escritor lo penetro sin delicadeza y con violencia de una sola vez, sin una caricia, con golpes fuertes en su rostro...apenas terminaron Yuki dijo- Sí me buscas denuevo con estos fines, será peor que esta noche, lo prometo.

_**"Like the naked leads the blind.**_

_**I know Im selfish, Im unkind.**_

**_Sucker lover I always find,_**

_**Someone to bruise and leave behind."**_

_"Nuestras miradas se encontraron apenas llegaste, y ambos susurramos al mismo tiempo un "te amo" nos miramos _furtivamente,_ acercándonos a cada paso, nos devoramos a besos y a empujones llegamos a la cama, me despojaste de las ropa_s_ y comenzaste a hacerlo tiernamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, en ese momento, era tuyo"_

_"Al fin nos reconciliamos mi hermoso pelirosa, como extrañe tocar tu delicioso cuerpo, dejaste de rentarte a Ryuichi, y Tohma me dejó en paz, podremos volver a nuestra vida, te amo"_

_**"All alone in space and time.**_

_**Theres nothing here but what heres heres mine.**_

_**Something borrowed, something blue.**_

_**Every me and every you.**_

_**Every me and every you,**_

_**Every me...he"**_

_**Every me and every you,**_

_**Every me... he (x4)**_

_"esa noche, mientras me lo hacías lenta y gentilmente, susurrabas te amo, Yuki ya no me importa quién se interponga, yo juro que siempre estaré contigo"_

_"desde arriba observaba como me suplicabas y te rendías ante el placer, es verdad te susurraba te amo y lo volveré a hacer, porque no quiero perderte, porque esta vida , siento que trata solo de nosotros dos"_


End file.
